


i fell alseep while you were talking because it bored me, also happy birthday

by MysticalLioness



Series: Voltron Birthday Fics and OneShots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boring, Caught, College, F/M, Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Study Date, Studying, Two Gay Boys, catching some zz's, chilling in a hot tub, gays, hoenstly thats it idk what else to say, sleeping, theyre so gay, two inches apart bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalLioness/pseuds/MysticalLioness
Summary: "hey- are you asleep?""what- no- why would you think that?""you were just snoring! dont lie to me-""would you look at the tIME GOTTA GO NOWB YE-"





	i fell alseep while you were talking because it bored me, also happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write this a bit earlier but i didnt have time :^(

It was a lovely winter day.

Snow was falling, college kids were buzzing, and (name) was having a study date with the smartest boy in the entire college.

Takashi Shirogane.

More commonly known as Shiro, or Space Dad.

 

The only problem was, you were asleep.

Don't ask why.

Actually-

Shiro's talking was actually kinda boring you, and as much as you'd like to stay awake and admire his handsome face, your body needed some well deserved rest. And so this is where we currently are. With Shiro still chatting away about the freaking book and you drooling onto the library table.

 

"And so- hey.. you okay there?"

Shiro looked up, realizing how quiet you had been. He reached over, seeing your head laying on the table, leaning on your arms with your eyes closed. He shook your body a bit, the only response a soft and weak hissing sound.

You reach a hand up, waving it and letting it fall down heavily, making a soft thud onto the table.

 

Ah-

You had fallen asleep.

While he was talking..

Well, this would call for a prank but honestly he wasn't that kind of person and he wasn't surprised at how tired you were. College could be stressful, and you falling asleep wouldn't have been a problem.

But you see, he was actually really excited to be near you for once, seeing as Pidge and Keith wouldn't let him anywhere near you. For uh.. certain reasons.

"..(name) wake up.. you're in a library and you're crazy if you think I'm going to carry you and your backpack back to your dorm."

Shiro sighed, no response coming from you except a soft snoring sound. He leaned over again, this time pinching your cheek until your eyes flew open.

"What- oww,"

A whine left you, hand flying up to your cheek just to cradle it for the time being.

"What the hell, Shiro?! That hurt!"

Shiro deadpanned, huffing lightly and leaning back into his chair. His arms crossing over his chest.

"You fell asleep."

You arched a brow, mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, weren't you saying something about the uh.. planet Kerberos?"

Shiro rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"It's one of Pluto's moons, but yes- I was talking about it."

You lit up, nodding.

"That's- that's what I said!"

He grinned, shaking his head.

"Mm, no you didn't, anyways- Let's continue."

 

A few more minutes passed and-

Oh.

You fell asleep again.

Shiro looked up once more, brows flying up.

"Hey- are you asleep?"

You jumped, eyes flying open and sitting up straight, shaking your head quickly.

"What- no- why would you think that?"

Shiro frowned, closing the book once and for all.

"You were just snoring! Don't lie to me-"

Shiro exclaimed, reeling back at the loud shush of the librarian. You paled, laughing nervously.

"Would you look at the tIME GOTTA GO NOW B YE-"

You collected your things, pushing everything into your backpack in one  _swoop!_ Before waving bye and zooming off, a soft  _happy birthday shiro!_ escaping past your lips, a smirk on your face when you glanced back at him just to see bright red cheeks. You glanced into the corner of the library, flipping Lance and Keith off just as they had finished sucking each others faces.

 

* * *

"Woow~ The place looks so nice Allura! I can't believe you and Coran got it done in a span of two hours! And if we check the time.. Shiro and Keith should be back in at least.. thirty to forty minutes!"

You grinned, hugging the taller girl and squealing. She smiled, wide and brilliant and over all, just so perfectly. White teeth sparkling in the light.

"Thank you so much, (name)! Coran and I worked really hard on it!"

Her white hair bounced, the curls tickling your cheek when she leaned over you.

"I hope he likes it, and I hope he likes your gift!"

She nodded, before leaving your platonic embrace and running off somewhere else.

You grinned, hoping she was right. All you had to do is wait and see..

 

"We're home!"

Keith glanced around the dark room, pushing Shiro in front of him and ignoring his stumble.

The lights flickered on, and heads popped out from behind objects and from around corners.

"Happy birthday Shiro!"

Shiro blinked, surprise filling his face. You grinned as you stepped in front of him, hands on your hips.

"So, whadya think?"

He muttered something beneath his breath, and your face contored into one of confusion. People around you beginning to buzz around the room, talking to one another and chortling.

"What?"

He took your hand, smiling and leading you away. Lance and Pidge looked over at you, shouting "get sum!" before getting whacked on the head.

You laughed, and squeezed Shiro's hand when the two of you stopped.

"I- um.. I wanted to say thank you, for all of this.."

You grinned, head ducking down.

"It- it was actually kind of fun, and you're welcome! I'm really happy that you like it!"

He hummed, his other hand caressing your cheek, and tilting your head up and pecking your head.

"Mhm, I just- I love you-"

You turned red in two seconds flat, ay, it's pretty surprising when someone says they love ya, ya know?

"I- like you too..."

 

 

AND OFF IN THE DISTANCE, LANCE AND KEITH WERE MAKING OUT AGAIN-


End file.
